


«promiscuous behavior unbecoming»

by unclewattleberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclewattleberry/pseuds/unclewattleberry
Summary: (от переводчика): «седьмой год в хогвартсе, после победы над тёмным лордом. гарри, рон и драко пытаются переосмыслить свою жизнь, каждый по–своему...».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	«promiscuous behavior unbecoming»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [promiscuous behavior unbecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777690) by helen. 



> перевод вычитан н.

– Хаффлпафф лишается пятнадцати очков за ночные похождения по замку, Когтевран в общей сложности теряет пятьдесят, а Гриффиндор – семьдесят, потому что Поттер ведёт себя как шлюх...

– Малфой, – предостерегающе произносит Уизли, но в его голосе не слышится злости.

– Семьдесят пять очков за распущенное поведение, недостойное ученика Хогварста, – поправляется Драко.

– По–моему, это чересчур, – замечает Уизли, постукивая пером по столу.

– Шесть «инцидентов» за последние две недели, – замечает Драко, – из которых только один произошёл вне стен школы, два – после наступления комендантского часа и...

Уизли кивает, и Драко замолкает. Год назад Ава и Кристофер каждую пятницу проводили встречи старост – за исключением пятницы после финальной битвы, которую решили перенести на понедельник, – в уютной гостиной в общежитии хаффлпаффцев, где их всегда ждали печенье и чай. Тем не менее, Рон дважды в месяц встречается с каждым старостой, как будто хочет таким образом компенсировать очевидный недостаток людей. В комнате, где раньше у противоположных стен стояли два стола, теперь стоит только один – второй заменили потёртым диваном в гриффиндорских цветах. Рон не носит свой значок старосты, отдавая предпочтение тому, который когда–то принадлежал Гермионе, и ежедневно чистит его.

Никто даже не пытается найти ей замену.

Волан–Де–Морт умер, окончательно и бесповоротно, около восьми месяцев назад, как и Люциус Малфой. Драко получил отпущение грехов сразу после того, как на шестом курсе, в канун Рождества, чуть не срезал с предплечья кусок кожи и, будучи едва в сознании, ворвался в кабинет Макгонагалл, бормоча что–то о планах Пожирателей Смерти. В себя он пришёл уже в больничном крыле, где Снейп сообщил ему, что он чёртов придурок.

– Согласен с распределением очков? – спрашивает Драко.

– Да, – коротко отвечает Уизли.

Во время их первой встречи Драко хотел лишить Гриффиндора двадцати очков за неподобающее поведение, а Уизли выторговал пятнадцать и ещё обвинил Драко в предвзятости, после чего сообщил, что встреча окончена, но в последнее время он просто кивает и переходит к следующему пункту повестки дня. Второкурсникам снятся кошмары, пятикурсники–когтевранцы списывают друг у друга, Марк Элкинс снова избил свою девушку, ничего нового. Драко понятия не имеет, как Уизли находит общий язык с другими старостами, и не спрашивает об этом.

Слизеринцы называют Поттера шлюхой, хаффлпаффцы и когтевранцы говорят, что у него «сложный период в жизни». Настолько известно Драко, гриффиндорцы стараются игнорировать происходящее, если вообще можно игнорировать тот факт, что Поттер всегда готов к быстрому перепихону и не брезгует, когда дело касается партнёров.

Поттер больше не играет в квиддич, и после того, как Джинни Уизли лишилась левой руки до локтя, а Грейнджер умерла, положение Гриффиндора в борьбе за Кубок Хогвартса оставляет желать лучшего. Драко подозревает, что Уизли едва ли спит больше четырёх часов в день, и не раз становится свидетелем, как он утром выходит из спальни, устало разглаживая помятую мантию. Это зрелище не доставляет ему того удовольствия, какое должно доставлять.

– Может, тебе стоит поговорить с ним, – говорит Драко в октябре.

– С кем? – спрашивает Рон.

– С Поттером. Тебя он послушает.

Некоторое время Уизли молчит.

– Нет, – отвечает он, наконец. – Не послушает.

– Но...

– Ты что, пытаешься дать мне совет? – спрашивает Уизли.

Драко замечает, что Рон часто смотрит перед собой пустым взглядом, особенно когда думает, что никто не обращает на него внимание, но на сей раз он глядит на Драко почти с любопытством.

– Нет.

Панси перестаёт выполнять свои обязанности, старосты Когтеврана годятся разве что для организации кружков по интересам и поддержания тишины в библиотеке, хаффлпаффцы пытаются что–то сделать, но единственный человек, которого боятся, – Рон Уизли.

– Ты хоть знаешь, сколько очков Гриффиндор потерял из–за тебя? – спрашивает Драко в ноябре, натыкаясь на Гарри в Хогсмиде.

У Поттера мокрые штаны в районе коленей, а человек, с которым он целовался, отстраняется и быстро исчезает в переулке.

– Нет, – отвечает Поттер, как ни в чём не бывало застёгивая ширинку и поправляя брюки. Он кривит губы в ехидной улыбке. – Но могу поспорить, что ты знаешь.

– И зачем я вообще спросил? – бормочет себе под нос Драко. – Пятнадцать. Уверен, что твои друзья будут благодарны тебе за это.

– Они все должны мне, – отвечает Поттер и мерзко улыбается, после чего уходит.

Драко помнит, как когда–то желал Поттеру смерти, преимущественно долгой, мучительной и унизительной, помнит, как впоследствии его парализовала мысль о том, что Поттер на самом деле может умереть. Он думал, что тот факт, что он перешёл на их сторону, будет что–то значить для Поттера.

Позже он с облегчением осознал, что ни он, ни его решения не имели ни малейшего значения.

Драко не был близок с родителями, но он знал, что они очень любили друг друга, так сильно, что даже его, собственного сына, считали своего рода нарушителем, нежеланным, мрачным и, безусловно, находящемся не на своём месте. Он скучает по ним, и это тоска настигает его в самые неожиданные моменты.

Луна Лавгуд присматривает за гриффиндорцами; Драко уверен, что Рон ни разу не был в Башне с тех пор, как начался семестр.

Он закатывает рукава у рубашек, заставляя тем самым всех пялиться на шрам на предплечье.

– Есть кое–что, о чём, ты, возможно, слышал, – усмехнулся Снейп в больничном крыле, когда на повязке вокруг его руки образовалось кроваво–красное пятно в форме большого черепа. – Мы называем это магией, и, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, она никак не связана с плотью.

– Неужели? – пробормотал Драко, прежде чем боль овладела им.

Поттер наверняка сумел бы произнести фразу целиком.

Он думает, каково это, – трахнуть Джинни Уизли. Он задаётся вопросом, как выглядит оставшаяся целой и невредимой часть её руки под рубашкой и какая у неё грудь. Рон смотрит на его шрам, как и другие, что удивительно; он всё ещё не может привыкнуть к тому, что Уизли вообще смотрит на него.

Рон переворачивает пергамент, наблюдая за Драко, в то время как Драко открывает свой пергамент, чтобы обсудить насущную проблему, касающуюся призраков. Их слишком много – они бродят по спальням, пугают первокурсников и оставляют кровавые послания на зеркалах.

– Наверное, это больно, – замечает Рон, бросая мимолётный взгляд на его плечо.

– Я уже выпил обезболивающее зелье, – признаётся Драко.

– Вы уже ощущаете приближение весны в воздухе? – спрашивает его чересчур жизнерадостный лавочник, когда Драко покупает новые ручки и чернила.

– Сейчас только январь.

– Да, но я и так знаю, чем вы, молодёжь, занимаетесь, особенно после окончания войны и победы нам сами–знаете–кем...

– Да, да, – соглашается Драко, хотя, насколько ему известно, единственный человек, которые регулярно занимается сексом, это Поттер... и тот, кто соглашается встретиться с ним после наступления комендантского часа, в классе или в коридоре, что составляет значительный процент учащихся в Хогвартсе.

– В эту субботу состоится квиддич, – говорит Драко в попытке как–то начать разговор.

– Отличная новость, – бесстрастно отвечает Уизли.

– Я слышал, на трибунах должен появиться охотник за талантами.

– Уверен, ты справишься. – Уизли почти улыбается.

– Я имел в виду тебя, – уточняет Драко. За два года Уизли не пропустил ни одного мяча. – Я подумал, что...

– Нет, я не хочу этого.

– Я не знал...

Снейп мёртв. Макгонагалл и Дамблдор тоже мертвы. Преподавательский состав настолько беден, что занятия у первокурсников и второкурсников ведут студенты седьмого курса. Уизли преподаёт трансфигурацию, а Драко – арифмантику. Они предложили Гарри место преподавателя защиты от тёмных искусств, но в конечном итоге преподаёт её Лонгботтом.

– Они хотели, чтобы это был гриффиндорец, – объяснил Уизли, как будто думал, что Драко захочет по шесть часов в неделю объяснять одиннадцатилеткам, что такое тёмная магия. Трудно не думать, как всё было бы, будь жива Грейнджер, – скорее всего она бы официозно носилась повсюду, диктуя свои правила, и выполняла работу за троих как минимум, – но Драко старается изо всех сил.

Раньше ему снились кошмары, в которых он становился магглом. Он просыпался вне себя от ужаса, покрытый потом, но теперь Драко считает, что было бы не так уж и плохо, если бы ему больше никогда не пришлось смотреть ни на одного из своих друзей.

Поттер находит его сразу после матча, в котором слизеринцы буквально в пух и прах разнесли гриффиндорцев. Возможно, ни один квоффл не пролетит мимо Уизли, но гриффиндорский ловец – третьекурсник, который едва достаёт Драко до локтя. Победа со счётом 160–30 четвёртый раз подряд уже даже не радует.

Поттер прижимает Драко к себе, запускает руку под воротник его рубашки и поглаживает пальцами обнажённую кожу. Драко не протестует, поскольку это кажется ему естественным порядком вещей. Он ударяется головой о стену, и Поттер нежно гладит его по щеке.

– Тебе ещё не надоело быть девственником? – спрашивает он, хватая Драко за руку, опуская на свой член и сжимая. Поттер выше него, но ведёт себя странно нежно, даже когда до крови прикусывает шею Драко и коленом раздвигает ему ноги. Драко беспомощно дёргается.

– Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я не вижу, – говорит Поттер после, как бы задумчиво вытирая руку о рубашку Драко, но тот не отвечает. – Он никогда не посмотрит на тебя. Он никогда не прикоснётся к тебе, – добавляет Поттер. – Он любит только Гермиону.

Они встречаются незадолго до ужина в большом зале.

– Что он сделал? – спрашивает Уизли.

– Ничего. Я не понимаю, почему...

Уизли выглядит усталым. Он стоит так близко к Драко, что они могут разговаривать, не беспокоясь, что их кто-нибудь услышит; так близко, что Драко по запаху чувствует, что Уизли недавно принял душ и видит, как небрежно завязал галстук.

– Он причинил тебе боль?

– Нет, разве что шлёпнул и пощекотал, – неуверенно отвечает Драко. Уизли некоторое время молча смотрит на него, а потом, к удивлению Драко, просто кивает.

– Хорошо.

– Я не... – Драко на мгновение замолкает. – Я не «воспользовался ситуацией» и не...

Уизли смеётся. Он смеётся, как и Поттер, сухо и как–то... чуждо.

– Я знаю, – уверяет он.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал...

– Если тебе нужно моё грёбаное благословение, чтобы трахаться с ним, то не утруждайся...

– Что? Нет... Я не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего, – говорит Драко. – Он мне даже не нравится. Думаю, это ты должен...

– Он не в моём вкусе, – резко отвечает Уизли.

– О.

Мимо них проходят последние ученики, спешащие на ужин, а потом коридор пустеет. Уизли косится на него, и Драко не в первый раз задаётся вопросом, не нужны ли ему очки.

– Ты пропустишь ужин, – говорит Драко, но Рон наклоняется и хватает его за руку, чуть ниже шрама, ласкает пальцами кожу на внутренней стороне запястья. Они стоят так слишком долго. Драко делает глубокий вдох, не зная, что сказать, когда Рон наконец наклоняется и нежно целует его в самый угол рта.

– Подбираешь остатки за Поттером? – спрашивает Драко, выдавливая из себя ухмылку.

– Беру то, что дают, – отвечает Уизли.


End file.
